Birth of a Monster
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: V.V. Argost reveals his origin to the Saturdays when they attack him in France.


DISCLAIMER: SS belong to its rightful owners.

NOTES: I honestly have no idea where Argost is from. Lucette Argost and Amadour are my OCs. I was trying not to make Lucette a Mary Sue. This is my interpretation of his origin.

BIRTH OF A MONSTER

V.V. Argost cried out as his black bodysuit clad body hit one of the grave markers in the French cemetery. He looked up while scowling at the Saturday family. His golden eyes were wide when the tip of Drew's fire sword touched his throat. ''Tell us why you're in Paris or you'll become a new addition here!'' she spoke. She observed him gasping when he glanced at the fallen tombstone behind his body. She viewed his distressed expression.

''Who is Lucette Argost?'' Zak inquired while he stared at the damaged grave marker. The bizarre man looked sad for a minute. There was sorrow in his yellow eyes as a frown formed on his fanged face. ''Well? Aren't you going to answer my son?'' Drew demanded. ''I thought you wanted to know why I was in France'' her enemy spoke. His eyes increased in size again when the blade pressed against his neck thus drawing a tiny bit of blood.

''I was born in this country many years ago. It was a very cold night....'' ''We don't wish to know your life story, Argost!'' Doc spoke. ''I don't know which is scarier.  
The cemetery or your birthday!'' Zak commented. V.V. Argost scowled again.

''Anyway, my parents did not welcome me into this world'' he continued. ''I don't blame them'  
Zak whispered to Fiskerton. ''I was born disfigured and my own mother could not bear to glance at me. My father wrapped me in a black blanket and took me outside.'' ''So Lucette Argost isn't your mother?'' Drew whispered. ''No. Please don't interrupt me again, my dear lady. Where was I?''

The female Saturday lifted her weapon slightly. ''A woman found me on her doorstep and took me into her home. She was a part of the Argost family and gave me the initials V.V. Lucette Argost happened to be her daughter as well as my constant companion. I loved my new family for they treated me very well no matter what I looked like.'' He paused for a minute.

''I did have to wear a mask whenever I was outside though. Like my birth parents, the world did not appreciate those who were different. I had a happy life for I was given the best food, clothing, etc.'' Doc seemed a little confused. ''If you had such a great childhood, why are we trying to prevent you from taking over the world?'' he inquired. Argost held up a finger as if telling him to be patient.

''I loved Lucette and was happy for her when she met Amadour at the age of twenty. He did not like me very much. His first words when he saw me without my mask were ''what is that thing?!'' while we were outside our home. She verbally defended me until he hit her. I gasped at the sight of my loved one getting hurt so I became angry and ran towards him.  
I'm afraid I was too late to protect my beloved Lucette.''

V.V. Argost paused as tears formed in his yellow eyes. ''He wrapped his hands around her throat and....'' The white-haired villain paused momentarily. ''After watching her die, I made sure that he suffered her same fate. How I enjoyed strangling the life out of him!'' The Saturdays stared at him with wide eyes.

''I lost my humanity that day yet I avenged the death of my beloved. I held her while allowing my tears to fall on her. A few people arrived and viewed the dead bodies on the ground. They automatically assumed that I was responsible for their deaths and they would have been partially correct. They began throwing stones at me so I fled. I became the petty man I am today.''

Argost ceased speaking momentarily while scowling. ''I lived in various parts of the world and heard of Kur so I vowed to find it so that I could dominate the world.'' ''What would Lucette think if she saw you now?'' Doc asked. ''Said the man who was responsible for knocking down her grave marker when he attacked me.'' A sadistic smile formed on his pale face. ''Perhaps it is a good thing that you are all here. None of you are departing from here alive'  
He shrieked before running towards them....

THE END


End file.
